Time Periods
Overview Senos has not been around for nearly as long as Earth, since the planet along with the other planets in the Solar System of Age was only created after humans destroyed the earth and they were created to represent the Gems of Life. When Senos was created, it was pretty much inhabited by humans and later also elementals immediately. The time of humans, elementals and other creatures inhabiting Senos is separated into different Time Periods. The Age of Repetition The Age of Repetition is the first time period which is roughly said to have taken place when humans were brought to Senos and they started repeating all the mistakes they made on Earth. The Age of Regulation The Age of Regulation is the second time period, following directly after the Age of Repetition. It started when the Gems of Life got sick of humans repeating all their mistakes, which then resulted in the Gems of Life creating a superior version of humans, called elementals. Humans who lived on the continent Limere were all either killed or brought to live on Ere by the Elementals, which is known as the Great Regulation War. The Great Regulation War, which was easily won by the Elementals due to their additional powers and abilities, resulted in many deaths (mainly of humans) and the Elementals stole a lot of things from humans such as their writing systems, certain parts of their languages, their traditional clothing, beauty standards and also various other things such as food or games, especially the arcana was well-liked by Elementals and is now the base for their Zodiac signs. The Age of Development Before the Age of Development, the Elementals originally used systems copied from humans for everything, but now they started creating their own hierarchies, governments and one of the most notable developments of this time is their openness towards genders and sexualities. The Age of Development often overlaps with the following period, The Age of Balance. Many people argue that only after the first twins were created, they were able to come up with their own procreation system which is a notable system that would fit well into the Age of Development but is not technically counted as a development of that period. The Age of Balance During the Age of Balance, the Gems of Life started realizing that it was too dangerous to expect all people to be exceptionally good since they wouldn't be able to handle an event where someone meticulously evil would show up. Which is why they started looking for a way to find a balance between good and evil. They then created the twins who were separated into good and evil twins of every element and all either had certain "good" or "bad" traits, which brought more balance and the people were now able to handle someone petulant or actually evil better than before. The Age of Indulgence The Age of Indulgence is the time period after the twins were created and is the time most of the works in the Senos series take place in, except Senos: The Messenger, which takes place during the Age of Balance. Category:Events Category:Universe